The point for Cycle II of the BU Roybal Center Consortium is the belief that the development of effective interventions for reducing the impact of chronic diseases on disablement is a critically important priority for enhancing the health and function of the expanding older population. The theme for Cycle II of our Royal Center Consortium is Strategies for the Enhancement of Late-life Functioning and Prevention of Disability. Magi's disablement process framework offers an architecture that has also guided the development of 3 exciting research projects in Cycle II: . The Development & Testing of Improved Measures of Function & Disability addresses the critical need for assessment instruments that have a clear conceptual framework. . A Fear of Falling Clinical Intervention extends the very promising Cycle 1 Fear of Falling study. This project will evaluate the extent to which this theoretically-derived intervention can be adapted for successful use within in a clinical context. . Physical Activity Counseling Trial (Pact) within a Primary Care setting integrates behavior change theories used in two previous studies to test the efficacy of a clinical physical activity counseling intervention within a hospital-based primary care practice. A Management Core, a Recruitment & Field Core, an Analysis and Data Management core, and a Dissemination Core will support the Center's projects. A formalized pilot studies program will also be incorporated into the Center's core activities. An external advisory committee of academic and community-based experts will oversee and guide the work of the Center. The proposed scope of work will build upon the Roybal Center's numerous accomplishments during Cycle I of its activities.